Destiny's Fall and Reign
by kamikai-bunny
Summary: After a group of digidestined die in their final battle, the digital world is held in deep peril. The passage between the two worlds becomes locked by an evil digimon and time passes by. Now the connection between the two has been reopen... R
1. Chapter 1

Ok my story doesnt really have a big place in the digimon series so its hard to place it after or before any specific season. But my story does make references (small references, only small references) to past seasons and events. Plus most of the things are made up except for a few things but you'll find out what in the story. Oh I dont own digimon.

**The** **Beginning**

This takes place after a nonspecific aray of Digidestin time. For dozens of years the digital world has been under the control of different digimon, ranging form the different regions, working together in peace. Over time one by one the digimon knights that protected the bestile world, fell to the emassive and growing power of a digimon named Meruimon. To defeat this creature, a team of Digidestined were called from around the world to battle him. The battle raged on for a while, with everytime the Digidestined batteled Meruimon, they would become weaker while Meruimon would become stronger. After having a final battle with Meruimon, the Digidestined are at wits end and become annihilated in the process. The devastation and unrealism of the digidestined dying became real across the digital and human world. Unfortunately Meruimon was reborn in a new form as Iuremon. He has taken over the digital world and sealed it from everything. Time has grown old on both worlds but little has changed. Not another digidestined has entered the digital world in years. Now the passage has been broken and opened once again...

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Ugh. Time to go to school again..." said a voice from under the covers.

A brown haired boy, about the age of 16, climbed out of bed. He lazily stumbled across his messy room to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and taking a quick shower, the young boy climbed into his blue double cross shirt and his bluejean shorts. He reached for his white headband but decided not to put it on.

"Today is going to be a good day. Hopefully." he told himself.

He gathered up all his books and placed them in his bag, making his way toward the kitchen. He rummedged through the kitchen, looking for something to eat on his way to school since his parents were gone for the morning. Finally, he found some eggs and toast. After eating, he walked out the front door and down the street. As the brown haired boy made it to the stoplight, a voice called his name from around the corner.

"Hey Henji! Wait up!" said another boy with flowing black hair, "Wait for me!"

"Hey Tazii! You better hurry up! The lights about to change!" yelled Henji.

The young black haired boy named Tazii started to sprint to catch up with Henji. Tazii was wearing a black jeans, a polo shirt with green and white stripes, and wristband that hung around his wrist. They both walked across the street to the high school were everyone was entering. The first bell rang loudly notifying the students to head to their classrooms. Many students started to make their way to the school's gapping front door.

"I hope we can get through the day without anything boring happening or I'll fall out for sure." said Tazii.

"Yea me too. I dont think I can deal with another day of long blah blah blahs from Mrs. Janao. I might just end up in the nurse from a overdose of boredom," Henji joked, which made both of them laugh. They continued to smirk as they entered classroom 108.

* * *

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it." asked Tazii as he grabbed his books to get ready to leave.

"I guess not. The day seem to go by kinda fast, don't you think?" asked Henji

"...Yea, it kinda did. I was suprised that I stayed awake that long. Or at all." said Tazii

"Well, thats a good thing. For the both of us." blurted out Henji as he open the school's back door to a walkway that lead past the playgorund and onto a sidewalk. The two friends bid their goodbyes and went down different ways of the split sidewalk.Henji started walking and thinking of how the next day go or if he would go at all. As Henji made it across the street and to the bottom steps of his apartment, he noticed something. A shadow. The blurry shadow stood there for a while, as if looking at him. Then the shadow ran across the building's back wall to the end of the building. Then shadow the flew around the corner. The only problem was that there nothing around making the shadow. Henji looked around himself, trying to find what was making the shadow, but came up with nothing. "_What could have made that, and how did that shadow turn the corner?" _Henji asked himself as he neared the corner with careful steps. Henji peeked around the corner to find nothing, but a trash can. He walked around the corner laughing at himself for seeing things. But when he looked at the wall again he saw the shadow. The shadow took the form of a boy almost the form of Henji. Henji watched as the center of the shadow, erupted a bright light. The light flew from the wall and wavy beams seemed to hover over Henji. The lights then hugged Henji, moving all around him, but didn't touch him. In a sudden burst, Henji was wrapped up into the light and pulled him through the wall, all at once.

Different shaded lights flashed across his face, almost blinding Henji as his body was pulled closer and closer to an infinite light source. Finally he fell towards a black hole at the end of the lit vortex. Henji landed in a dense forest heavily filled with strange but familar vegetation. He lifted his head to find himself in the woody jungle. He lifted his hand to his head and felt a bump under his short brown hair. He could hear movement around him from every angle.

"Where am I?" Henji wondered, as once again he checked his surroundings.

Henji spotted a faint light coming from further in the forest. He gathered himself up and started to walk toward the disturbance shining through the dark forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Ok my story doesn't really have a big place in the Digimon series so its hard to place it before or after any specific season. But my story does make references (small references, only small references) to past seasons and events. Plus most of the things are made up except for a few things but you'll find out what in the story. Oh, I don't own digimon. Plus I want to say thanks to my beta! You know who you are! (Actually I forgot her name )

* * *

Henji stood still, looking straight into a distant light that was shining upon him. Around him a woody forest layed itself out, sprawling from all types of vegetation. Giant trees and shrubs towered over everything in the wood. The light shone faintly from behind the forest, alomost as if it were calling him. Henji moved closer to the light, trying to and find where its source was coming form. Light hit all over the forest in little specks onto the green canvas.

"Where could that light be coming from?" the brunette asked himself as he moved past the green surrounding woods towards the light.

Henji continued to move closer toward the light, his curiosity engaging him to venture further. He continued to push leaves aside to step forward. Theories raced through his head as to what may be on the other side. As Henji moved the last batch of leaves in front of him, he entered into a new area. He turned around to look and saw the forest behind him. It's tall features seemed to go on forever. Henji turned around to find himself standing on a hill-like meadow. The grass covered hills glistened under a light source similar to the sun which brighted up most of the land. The blades of grass in the meadow were long and overgrown almost as if it was a wheat field. Henji continued to search his view of the new location he just entered. Even though his vision was limited, from where he stood he could see alot more than just the sprawling meadow, and he could also see a young figure. The figure was that of a girl. She was standing next to a leaning tree with a young man standing on a branch above her. She was wearing a red top with a white rose on it, beige capri pants, and a pink hat that lay backwards on top of her long golden hair. Her lean figure seem to flow as she stood there looking up into the blank sky. The look upon her face was sullen and held the look of raw intelligence. Her silver eyes seem to be drawing a masterpiece, right on her face that expressed her beauty. The young man above her wore a long grey coat that blew in the wind and black and gray hair styled into a low mohawk. They both seem to be looking for something. The man in the trench coat looked from left to right and jumped down from the tree. He chatted with the girl a moment and then left into the meadows.

Henji ran from the edge of the forest towards the girl. Soon enough he was standing right next to her, out of breath. He tried to speak but his voice came out in a rasp from running through the thick meadow.

"You're finally here. Took you long enough." the blond girl said, watching a Henji caught his breath.

"Ok lets start from the beginning. Where am I? What the fuck is going on and what the hell happen to me?" asked Henji as his breathing returned to normal.

"Well, for starters, my name is Naoki and you're in the digital world. It's a little confusing. I don't even think I understand it all. But Gennai will explain everything when you're ready. He's right over this hill," Naoki said as she pointed to a hill behind her.

They started to make their way towards the hill. They to the top of it and looked down into another meadow. This meadow was different from the one Henji and Naoki just left. It was full of bountyful trees filled with all types of fruits and a medium sized lake in the middle of it all. All around the meadow, large eggs layed throughtout the meadow with shapes and symbols on them. They all seemed the same except for one egg. A egg with a blue symbol on it. Henji had never seen the symbol before but it seemed as if he knew it all his life. The egg seemed to stand out more than the rest like it was for him. Henji looked at Naoki. She looked as if she had her eyes on something in the meadow. Suddenly Henji eyes found the man that had been standing by Naoki earlier. He was fishing in the lake.

"Gennai, up here! I found him!" Naoki yelled from atop the hill. She waved her hands from side to side, trying to get the man in the coat's attention. He put down his fishing pole and turned to look at her.

"Bring him over here then." said Gennai.

As Henji walked closer to Gennai he could see that his features where that of knowledge. His long trench coat hovered right above his black shoes, and his mohawk layed to one side of his head. Gennai eyes, colored a hazel brown, stood out against his two toned hair. He stood up as he met Henji.

"Hello. The name's Gennai. I run this part of the area. This is the egg farm, where most digimon start off. " Mohawk guy said.

"My..my name is Henji. But wait...where am I? Why am I here?" asked Henji with wanting questions.

"Calm down, kid. Im about to get to that." Gennai told Henji, laughing lightly "This is the digital world. A world outside of the world you may be used to. Inside this world thrive creatures called digimon. The two worlds were once connected, along time ago. Thousand of battles have raged in between the two in the past. But everytime a team of heroes would rise to fight and keep evil at bay. This is where humans and digimon came together to destroy evil. Until an uncontrollable digimon named Meruimon took over the digital world. A group of chosen were picked to finally put an end to his reign of destruction. They destroyed him but unfortunately something went wrong. The chosen died alongside Meruimon. The worlds were seperated from each other. Then Meruimon was re-incarnated as Iuremon. Time has passed since then and now Iuremon rules the digital world with an iron fist. But the gate in between the worlds has been cracked opened again. A new group of chosen have to be assembled to once again defeat that evil. That is why you are here."

"So, now what?" asked Naoki as she stood next to Henji with her arms folded.

"You have to..." started off Gennai when he was interupted by a kid running towards them.

The kid wore a orange vest but with long sleeves, a grey shirt, long pants, and a pair of orange and whte fingerless gloves. He looked as if he was scared to death. He stop in front of the three to catch his breath. His chocolaty hair stopped short of his eyes and ran wildly around his head. He lifted up his head to reveal a set of radiant emerald eyes.

"Uhh...uhh...I'm glad I finally found humans here! Does anyone know where we are? I think I'm lost or made a wrong turn somewhere." said the brunette said to the others.

"Well I am Gennai, protector of this area." said Gennai as moved his hand towards the other two chosen,"This Naoki and Henji. What's your name?"

"My name is Podai. What's going on here?" asked Podai.

"I just explained it twice. I'll tell you later but right now you guys need to retrieve your eggs." said Gennai as he pointed to to the meadow around them, "Go and let your egg find you."

The three chosen walked through the meadow and in no time found a egg. As Henji went in to the meadow, he tried to recover the egg he saw once before. He looked through most of eggs laying around, but found nothing. He then turned around and saw the egg below him. It was almost as if the egg had been following him, but was unable to get his attention. He picked it up and brought it back by the others. Henji looked around at what Naoki and Podai picked. Naoki held one with a red smybol and Podai a orange one. Henji wondered if they were drawn to their eggs too. Gennai now told them what was to come next.

"Now that you have found your eggs, you must wait till they hatch." explained Gennai, in a sutle voice

"Wait! How long will that be? I still dont know what's going on here!" Podai snapped back while trying to hold his large egg.

Then the egg Podai was holding started bounce around and move in his hand. Suddenly, its shell cracked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Ok my story doesn't really have a big place in the Digimon series so its hard to place it before or after any specific season. But my story does make references (small references, only small references) to past seasons and events. Plus most of the things are made up except for a few things but you'll find out what in the story. Oh, I don't own digimon. Plus I want to say thanks to my beta! You know who you are!

* * *

The egg within the hands of the brunette boy started to rattle and shake violently. A small seam started to spread across the top of the egg while small pops of light shone through the crack.

"What the heck is going on here? My egg's acting weird!" yelped Podai as he fumbled his orange and white egg, making it fall to the grass beneath. As the crack on the egg grew, more light erupt from inside. Then the egg started to sway from left to right.

"What the hell is going on? What's going on with my egg?" Podai asked once again.

"Your egg is about to hatch. Watch." said Gennai as he pointed to the egg. The egg begin to seperate and a burst of light came from it. The light grew as it blinded the surrounding area. The light subsided to show it taking the egg's form. Then the light around the egg split in two and the egg shell went back to its normal color. Everyone came closer to see what was inside. Inside the egg shell were two round things that looked as if it was clear but held some type of white smoke. A small trace of color shaded the light smoke from its all white appearance.

"What is that?" asked Henji as he leaned in closer to get a better look.

"It's a beginning process of a digimon," said Gennai, "But please let me explain before you say something. When a egg hatches, several things take in effect. Inside lays the digimon's inner core. Digimon now are not born as digimon, but as digimon cores. That is what came out of Podai's egg. It's the clear round thing with smoke in it. This will soon form into your digimon's baby stage."

"Hmm...but why are there two digimon cores? Did Podai get twins or something? I thought you said digimon core not digmon cores..." said Henji.

"Yea. Why are there two?" Naoki asked with sparked eyes, looking at Gennai.

"One is your digimon and another is your digivice. But you can't touch it yet. You have to wait till an interface can happen. A digivice let's you and your digimon harvest the power within. But be cool. I wont go too deep into that right now." said the young man with the black and white mohawk as he looked around at the puzzled faces.

"So youre telling me that is a digimon and that is a digi-thingy? They just look like clear smoke bombs..." said Henji as he leaned close enough to have his nose touching the ground.

"Try thinking before you say something, Henji. You really make yourself look like a fool. Gennai, lets try and explain a little more than just sentences." questioned Naoki.

"Ok, don't get your bra tangled. Soon it will change to it's baby form." explained Gennai.

Suddenly, one of the cores started to twitch. It moved as if it was trying to hatch once more, even though it was small enough. The ball rolled from side to side and lit up again. The light expaned till it was three times its previous size. The ball became an overly bright color of what looked like a shade of orange similar to the color of the symbol on Podai's egg. Then the light subsided and and the light ball materialized into a small grey puff ball with a tiny puffy tail-like thing on it. Small spiny hair spiked along the middle and back of the small creature. The meadow became quiet until the puff ball blinked it's blue eyes. Then the puff ball opened it mouth.

"Hi! Are you my mommy?" asked the little puffer as it bounced about.

"What the hell? No I'm not!" yelled Podai.

"Then..you must be my tamer! My name is Hulimon! Nice to meet you! Uhh what's your name?" Hulimon asked joyfullily.

"Its..Podai. Nice to meet you too." said the now timid brunette.

"It should be time for your eggs to hatch too. Go see if any movement has happen." said Gennai.

The other two chosen walked over to their eggs to try and see if any birth was taking place. Naoki sat down beside her egg and closed her eyes to paiently wait. Henji walked circles around his egg and shouting "open" to get it to be born. Neither two eggs were making any movement or any attempt of cracking. Until Henji's egg bounced.

"Hey my egg moved!" yelled Henji.

"No it didn't." said Naoki as she slowly opened her eyes to point attention at Henji.

"Yea It did! Look, I think it's about to hatch right now!" yelped Henji as he tried to get everyone looking.

Henji egg with the blue symbol rolled from side to side like Podai's egg did. Then a crack appeared at the top and made it's way down the side. A light shone through the crack that brighten as the shell fell into two equal parts, revealing the digicore and the digivice. A light then erupted from one of the balls and grew in size. A shade of blue fused itself with in the shadowy white color that was present within the light. The light subsided and then materialized in to a black spike ball with a mini horn coming out above it's green eyes. It turned around looking at the world it just entered until it bumped into a face very close to its own.

"Hi! My name is Henji! What's yours?" Henji asked as came close enough as if to kiss his digimon.

"Whoa buddy, back up some. I see you didn't brush your teeth before you came here." said the little black spiker as it laughed with Henji in deep confusion,"Im just kidding! My name's Bomon! It's nice to meet you!"

"Wha..?" Henji said as he stood still in twisted misunderstandment until he busted out in laughter, "That was funny! I like you little dude!" prononced Henji as he picked up his digimon and hugged him.

Naoki sat back down in front of her egg and watched it. She studied the red symbol on the side of the egg. She was wondering why it was taking so long for hers to activate like the others. She took the idea off her mind and continued to meditate. Suddenly she could feel a bright light through her closed eyes. She opened her eyes to see the crack form at the top of her egg and the light bursting from it. Her egg soon split open revealing the two balls. Then light grew around one of the ball growing in size. A blend red and pink swirled within the light. The light materialized into a white puff with two mini fox tails. The white puff opened up it's eyes as Naoki lifted it up up to eye level.

"Hi! My name is Lijmon! What's your name?" asked the white puff as it blinked it's bright pink eyes.

"The name's Naoki. I think you missed the welcoming party." said Naoki as she motioned toward Podai and Henji jumping around with their digimon.

"That's okay. I'm just happy I met you!" piped Lijmon in the palm of Naoki's hand. A soft "thanks" erupted from Naoki mouth and a smile spread across her sullen face. She stood up and carried Lijmon over by the others.

"What do we do now, Gennai?" asked Naoki in her normal voice. She was joined by the others.

"Yea, What do we do next?" asked Henji.

"Well, it's time for you to activate your digivices. Go grab the other core and bring it back here" said Gennai as he directed them to do so. The three went back to their egg shells and picked up their cores.

"Let's have Podai do it first." instructed Gennai.

"Me? Umm..Sure. What do I do?" asked Podai unsurely.

"Hold out your digivice and say "digicore activate!". You two pay attention." Gennai told Naoki and Henji.

"Okay, I'll try." said Podai.

Podai lifted his digicore and yelled "digicore activate!". The ball within his hand lit with extreme light and so did his digimon. The bright took the shade of a lit color and then subsided. The light faded into the digicore. The final color seemed to be mild shade of orange and white.

"Is that it? It's still a digi ball-thingy..." questioned Henji as he studied the digicore.

"This is what you would call a digivice or an other words, a digicore," said Gennai as he tried to explain, "See, the thing you hold in your hand is also in your digimon. So the two are connected at the core of each other. A digicore lets you tap directly into your digimon potential and also in your own. With the digicore in your hand, you will be able to connect into the direct core of your digimon. I guess it's time for you two to do it now." instructed Gennai at Naoki and Henji

The other two chosen proceeded with activiting their digicores. After that, Gennai called them into a group to explain their next objective.

"Now I must have you guys take a little test. Nothing too hard." said Gennai.

"A test? Of what sort?" asked Naoki as she came in closer.

"I don't think I brought a pencil...He He! Just kidding!" Laughed Henji and Bomon out loud. Both of them rolled around on the grass, trying catched their breath from their latest joke. Podai let out a little snicker but quickly caught himself.

"No, this a test to make sure you be able to handle yourself and your digimon. There are many things in this vast land and not everything is going to shake your hand. While most digimon are generally nice, some aren't. That's why I want to make sure you three will be okay out there."

"Okay, bring it on!" yelped Henji as he and Bomon nodded.

"Bring whatever you have." said Naoki as she picked up Lijmon.

"...I'm ready." said Podai as looked down at Hulimon.

"Ok, be ready and good luck." said Gennai as reached into his pocket. He pulled out a little grey whistle tied with a black necklace and red and green beads. He lifted it to his lips and blew. The sound was a mellow high pitch tone.

Across the meadow a loud roar was bellowed. The chosen could see the trees in the forest moving as if something was coming that way Suddenly area went silent again. But then a louder roar erupted, sounding as if it was closer.

"Everyone, brace yourselves," said Gennai as moved a little back, "It's here."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** Im finally happy I finished Chapter 4! The digimon introduced in this chapter are all made up and owned by me except for Unimon. It's a real digimon. Oh, I don't own digimon. Plus I want to say thanks to my beta! Read and Review!

* * *

Trees were thrown from side to side as a creature pressed it's way through the edges of the forest. It continued on, tearing down the tall grass that lay present in the meadow. The chosen watched as a huge unicorn type digimon ramaged closer to their position. It finally stopped in front of the three chosen, breathing deeply, and standing tall on all fours. The digimon stared at them through it's red helmet while slowing flapping it black wings.

"Yes, Gennai?" asked the white unicorn digimon.

"It is time. You may now begin, Unimon." instructed Gennai.

"But Gennai--." pleaded Unimon as studied the chosen's digimon.

"Unimon, the time is now. I willl not ask you again. Begin!" yelled Gennai.

The unicorn digimon looked at Gennai with firece burning eyes, wondering why he would give this order right now. Unimon took one last look around at the three chosen and their digimon, and started to sprint towards them. He stopped shortly of colliding and opened his mouth where a ball of energy was materializing. The blue energy rotated in his mouth until it to big to hold inside. He bellowed from the back of his throat and said 'Holy Shot!', as he catapulted a energy ball at the chosen.

"What the--everyone move!" yells Naoki as she jumps to the side, holding her digimon,Lijmon, to her chest.

"Podai, let's move over here," directed Henji as the energy ball neared their position. Henji and Bomon luckily made it over but Podai tripped. The energy ball flew straight over his head and into a tree beside him, burning it slightly.

"What the hell are you doing, Gennai? Is this some type of joke?" asked Henji angryly from across the meadow.

"This is no joke at all," Naoki said to Henji and then demanded from Gennai,"Is this your test? Is this the test you were talking about!"

" For you three to be able to travel through this world, you must be prepared because a fight will not wait for you. I want to make you can handle it." Gennai explained as he instructed Unimon to send another blow towards them.

Podai still layed next to the tree when the blast came his way. He tried to get up but his foot was stuck under a large root from the tree. He tried several times to remove his foot but couldn't.

"My foot's stuck. I can' t move," yelped Podai as saw the another energy ball coming closer," I don't want things to end like this! No, not for me! NOOOO!"

The digicore within his hands vibrated a little than brigten itself with inmensive light. Shards of orange light spiked out of the digicore and materialized into the form of data revolving around it. A bright light also engulfed Hulimon, brightening up his whole body, including it's blue eyes.The light seemed to be emitting from the center of Hulimon and reaching further out it's body.

"What's going on now?" asked Podai as he kept his eye on the energy ball and Hulimon.

"Podai, You must say 'digicore activate!'. Say it now!" yelled Gennai.

"Digicore Activate!" yelled Podai as he closed his eyes to brace for the inpact.

The digicore is his hand lit up and the revolving data seemed to go faster. The light around Hulimon bloomed till it made a spere of light while a thin spere of light begin to emerge around the revolving data coming from Podai's digicore. His digimon then grew twice in size and sprouted a pair of small kangaroo-type legs. Hulimon's jaw became more angular and it's tail puffed up more. Orange marking lay present under Hulimon's eyes and along it's belly. The grey fur that layed over Hulimon's body was now present over most of it's body except for the belly and tail, which were white. Hulimon then bellowed out 'Hunaimon!' as the light from Podai's digicore subsided.The now bigger Hulimon opened up his mouth and let out a blast of green energy shaped in the form of a spike with the words 'Nova Hurl!' and stopped the attack Unimon sent from hitting Podai. The blast was from the two digimon was big and formed into a explosion of blue and green.

"Hulimon..Is that you?" Podai asked as the strange creature broke him free from the root.

"My name's Hunaimon now. And don't worry I'm here to protect you," said Hunaimon as he helped Podai up,"Now lets pass this test!"

Podai looked over at Hunaimon and then said,"Ok Hunaimon, let's finish this!"

"That's cool! Can you do that too, Bomon?" asked Henji with extreme excitement.

"All digimon can digivolve to a stronger state," explained Bomon with the same amount of excitement as Henji, "It's a fact of Digi-life!"

"Then you know what I'm thinking of, Lijmon?" Naoki said to her digimon partner, "It's time!"

Naoki held up her digicore while Lijmon bounced towards Unimon's position. She then closed her eyes and quietly wished for LIjmon to be safe. She quickly opened her eyes and yelled out loud,"Digicore Acitvate!"

Naoki whole hand lit up by the power of the light coming from her digicore. The light continued to shine as shard of red and pink light sparked from the center and materialized into revolving data. A light emitted from LIjmon grew brighter as it begin to digivolve. Lijmon grew in size and grew four small legs which layed the digimon on all fours. The two tails in the back of the digimon grew longer and fluffy while two small ears popped out from the side of the head. A pink fur now covered the back of Lijmon, the tips of it's new tails, and toes of it's feet. Lijmon yelled out 'Linejmon!' as it stopped in front of Unimon. The now transformed Lijmon spinned around and attacked him in with it's tails. Unimon sent out another 'Holy Shot' at Linejmon and blasted her to the side. She got up and swirled her tails until they were blazed with red energy. Linejmon then yelled 'Burning Score!' and sent the energy flying towards Unimon. The blazing energy hit Unimon in the left knee which made him fall to the side.

"It's our turn, Bomon! You ready?" asked Henji.

"Ready as I'll ever be! Throw me up in the air, towards Unimon!" responed Bomon, bouncing from side to side.

"If you say so," yelled Henji as he picked up Bomon and thrusted into the air, "Digicore Activate!"

A bright light sparked from Henji's digicore. A color of blue fused in with the white light and formed into revolving data. The light from the digicore and Bomon shone brighter as it grew in size. Bomon's body became bigger and grew two short legs. He sprouted two short arms and popped up a set of small roundish ears on top of his head. A small black nose placed itself on the center of Bomon's face, right under the digimon's ivory horn. The black fur that was present on Bomon's body now became a patch on the digimon's chest while a blue fur covered most of it's body except for his hands and feet, which were white. Bomon then yelled 'Bosimon!' as he landed on Unimon's back. Unimon bucked up and down, trying to get Bosimon off his back. Bosimon fell to the ground and barked 'Cornu Headbutt!', making him run towards Unimon slaming his head into it's chest. Unimon was caught off guard and pushed back on his hind legs.

"Linejmon, shoot him again while he on his back legs!" yelled Naoki to her digimon.

"You too, Hunaimon! Make another shot at before he comes down again!" said Podai.

"Burning Score!" yelled Linejmon as she swished her tails, sending another blast of red energy.

"Nova Hurl!" shouted Hunaimon as he shot a green blast from his mouth.

The two digimon shot at Unimon, knocking him onto his back. The three digimon ran up to Unimon and waited for his it's next move. Unimon lifted up his head, shaking his mane to the side. The unicorn digimon made another attempt to put the digimon out, but missed when making the shot. Unimon stood up and put his head down.

Unimon took one last deep breath and looked at the people standing in front of him. "You have passed." said Unimon in a deep voice to the chosen.

"We what? We passed? We Passed!" announced Henji as he picked up Bosimon and held him in the air.

"Yeah! We made it through!" Bosimon said as Henji swinged him around.

"I'm glad everyone's okay. Plus, we passed!" Podai said to Hunaimon with a laugh.

"Great. We defeated Unimon. What's next?" asked Naoki while she sat on the gorund next to the burnt tree and held Linejmon on her lap. Naoki stroked Linejmon's fur while Gennai begin to explain.

"Now that you three have proved that you're ready, a real challenge now begins. I am now setting you free into the world of Digimon, the digtal world. What you carry with you is not your digimon or digicore, but the will and pain other digidestined have gone through to make this world a safe place for all digimon. You three will now lead the next chapter in a story that is forever told.

I'm giving trust in you to free the digital world. Now get moving!" Gennai said with a smirk on his face.

"Where do we go?" asked Henji with blant confusion.

"Oh I forgot about that. See that hill over there? Far on the other side, resides a small town. I will meet you in the town when you make it there." said Gennai as he pointed to a giant hill on the far side of the meadow.

"Let's go!" yelled Henji as jumped in the air and ran towards the hill.

"Wait for me, Henji!" shouted Bosimon. He raced his little feet to catch up.

"I don't think we should run ahead! Uhh...come on, Hunaimon!" Podai said as tried to stop Henji from leaving without them. Naoki stood up and started making her way towards the hill, but Gennai halted her.

"Take this with you." said Gennai as reached into his other pocket and pulled out a small flat and round device.

"What is it?" asked Naoki as she studied the electronic piece.

"It's a compass. It doesn't have a map but it can show acurate directions like North, South, East, and West. It's not much, but it will aid you on your way. On the back is a communicator for you guys to communicate with me when you need help." explained Gennai.

"Thanks. We'll meet you in the town," said Naoki as she and Linejmon ran to catch up with the rest of the chosen but then stopped and turned around, "See you there." She then turned back around and started running again.

* * *

Unimon galloped to where Gennai was standing and watched the chosen cross over the hill. He then turned and rubbed his helmet against Gennai, wanting to pet it.

"Do they know there are six digidestined?" asked Unimon while Gennai rubbed his helmet and mane.

"No. The others haven't arrived yet." said Gennai in a more serious voice, "But soon they will meet and be together. All the piece will fall into place and they will save the world once again."

Unimon looked up at Gennai through his green visor. " Do you really feel they will be ready?" Unimon asked Gennai.

"I have no clue. But I have a feeling. A different feeling about them. I don't know what, but I feel they will be the one to lead the digital world into freedom." Gennai said as he looked into the faint sun in the sky.

"Well I hope you have enough faith in them because Iuremon is growing stronger as we speak," Unimon said, "I hope they can defeat him, once and for all."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** I glad I got this chapter done...It almost took a whole month to finish! XD Hope everyone enjoys! Plus I'm trying to decide if i am going to give the digimon personal pronouns like he and she instead of it. I know the have gender's but sometimes it's easier to write it i guess. And I dont own digimon. Read and Review!

P.S.-This a second version of chapter 5. So some things might be different then the orignal plus the original had loads of errors. I fixed as many errors as I could and also add a little more to the chapter. Nothing big, but a little info here and there. Enjoy!

Rollingprairies filled the valley just below a giant hill. The three chosen were climbing over the hill and stood looking down from the top. Bountiful trees and flowers appeared over many parts of the grassy landscape.

"We have to walk over all this!" whined Henji in a high voice.

"Gennai said there is a village right over the hill, so it must be nearby. Let's keep moving." Naoki said looking down at a round device and then up at the sun.

"What is that?" questioned Henji as he tried to peak over her shoulder.

"It...It's broken. It doesn't matter." she explained as she quickly put in her pocket. Henji's eyes sharply kept in contact with Naoki as she stashed the device away.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired. What about you Hunaimon?" said a brunette boy as he fell on his back and closed his eyes. The little grey creature jumped on his chest and tried to get him to stand up again.

"Podai, get up! The town's not far from here," yelped Hunaimon as it bounced around Podai's body before making a final jump on to his face, "Get up!".

"Ow!" Podai shouted as he lifted his head and sat upright,"That really hurts!"

"Would you guys quit? I think I see something in the distance...:" Naoki said pointing to the south region. It was surrounded by a few trees and a small mountain. A wisps of smoke could be seen flowing upward from that area.

"Let's go that way. I'm sure the village is over there." Naoki told the others.

"Face it. Gennai didn't really give us acurrate directions." said Henji as he sat down on the grass and Bosimon sat on his lap.

"I have a feeling the village is this way." Naoki said as she let her blonde hair down and picked up Linejmon, " If you guys are coming, then let's go!" She then burst into a sprint and started running towards the smoke.

"What...I...wait for me!" Henji yelled as he dashed off with a smile, almost leaving Bosimon behind.

"I guess we follow her as well." Podai responded. He looked over at Bosimon and Hunaimon, who were looking at Podai with big bulging eyes.

"I not going to carry you two." He told the two digimon, "Not at all."

A few seconds later Podai trudge through the grass with two digimon on his back. The massive heat from the sun pounded down on his neck. Thick grass held him from catching up with the Naoki and Henji as he pushed on foward. A rock unwilling was planted in front of his running feet. Podai's speed kept him from stopping and made him tumble to the ground. The two digimon on his back to flew off and foward. Hunaimon landed on his feet, while Bosimon flew straight into his owner's back.

"Hey, where you been, bud?" asked Henji as he lifted his digimon off the ground.

"You left me behind! Podai carried me here! If it wasn't for him, I would have been alone!" yelled Bosimon.

"Chill out, bud. I wouldn't forget you," said Henji as pointed his finger forward, "Anyway Naoki was right. We found the village!"

Podai stood up to join the other two chosen and gazed at the village. The tall grass from the valley seemed to effortlessly flow into the stone ground of the huge market that lay before them. Shops and vendors everywhere made the village seem like a bustling market. Little fan lights hung under the canopy of each vendor shop and made the village more vibrant even in the mid afternoon.

"Now that were here, where are supposed to meet Gennai?" Henji asked as they walked towards the market area.

"This place is way to big to search together, so we'll split up. Podai, check over where we came in. He could be over there looking for us. I'll search the side streets for anything while Henji can search over there." Naoki said as she pointed to a deserted part of the market where only a little light was present.

"Why do I have go over there? Besides, there's no light over there!" shouted Henji. Naoki dug in her pocket and pulled out a mini flashlight on a keychain, "You dont expect me to use that, do you?" Henji yelled in a high voice.

"It's all we have right now, so can you stop with all the whining!" yelled Naoki in a higher voice. Now the two were arguing on and on. Both were drawning attention from the digimon in the market as if the no one saw them standing there before. Podai begin to walk away when a flash in the woods surrounding the market caught the corner of his eye. Two neon blue eyes sat in a tree and stared back at Podai. Hunaimon begin to shiver and growl in his hands. "_Who or what could that be?"_ Podai asked himself as he tried to get the others attention.

"What is it, Podai! We're trying to find Gennai!" Naoki responded to Podai pulling on her shirt top to get her interest.

"Look over there. There's a..." implied Podai but when he turned around, nothing was present. The eyes had vanished.

"Podai, there is nothing there. Are you feeling okay?" replied Naoki as she let Henji out of a headlock. He fell to the ground, coughing while Bosimon and Linejmon snickered at his side, "It's too late to keep looking around, so maybe we should take a rest. I saw a restaurant around the entrance back there. If we go there, we can get something to eat and then find someplace to stay for the night."

The three walked over to what looked like a corner shop that contained a huge glass panel in the front. A bright sign that read open appeared in the window. The inside of the place was decorated like a sushi bar. A Divermon stood behind the counter, cutting up fish and preparing plates. Another digimon, Gekomon, which looked like a frog with a trumpet around his neck, was serving plates. The Gekomon picked up a plate walked over to a table in the back, where two girls were sitting. One girl, which was sitting on top of the small table, had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and deep sea blue eyes. She wore purple shorts with straps hanging on the side and a white sleeveless shirt. A purple flower layed in her hair, right above her ear. The other girl sitting in the chair wore a yellow headband that held her amber-colored hair back. She wore a yellow jacket with a black shirt underneath and a skirt that was yellow and had white and yellow flowers on it. Her dark chestnut eyes were glued downward into what she was doing. She seem to be writing something in a journal while the other girl sat waiting, almost as if waiting for someone to return. The Gekomon walked to their table and placed the plate down.

"You two may not have any money on you, but I'm able to give you a free meal! But only one!" said the frog digimon in a high voice. The girl on table proceed to pass the plate to the girl in the chair and offered it to her. The girl in the chair hesitated, but soon started eating.

"Look there are other people here! There are other humans here!" stated Henji as he pressed his face onto the glass and looked inside.

"So there are more humans here than just us..." said Podai.

"Do you think they have a digicore like us?" questioned Henji.

"Apparently, Gennai hasn't informed us of everything that's going on here. Anyway there's no use of us standing here. We might as well go inside." said Naoki as walked through the door.

A bell rang as the glass door opened. The Divermon behind the counter stopped cutting and the Gekomon stopped moving. The whole restaurant stood still as everyone turned and stared at the three chosen standing at the door. The girl in the chair gasped and dropped her fork on the floor. The three chosen walked over to the table where the girls were seating.

"What do you want? I'm waiting for somebody and your in my way." said the girl with the purple flower in her hair as the three approached the table.

"Sayuka, don't be mean! They might be able to help us! " said the girl with the yellow headband to her friend sitting on the table. "My name Podai and this Naoki and Henji. Were here looking for someone." Podai said

"My name is Yakuri. This is Sayuka. I know this might seem strange, but we have no idea where we are.You are the second human-looking people we've met here."

"Second? You've seen other humans here?" asked Naoki.

"Yes. A young man with a black and grey mohawk. I met him when I was wandering around the plains. Sakuya told me that's how he found her. Neither of us know how we got here, and it doesn't seem like we will find out anytime soon. The young man brought us here and said we would have to wait for him to come back..." replied Yakuri.

"Hmm... Did this man give you anything?" asked Naoki.

"Something like an egg?" explained Henji.

"An egg? What are you talking about?" questioned Sayuka.

"I think he's talking about our digimon, Sakuya!" cried Yakuri joyfully.

"Oh... Are you talking about the fur ball that keeps following me around? It came from an egg given to me by that mohawk guy. Actually me and Yakuri were in a meadow full of eggs and that mohawk guy let us pick one out. I sorta picked a egg and it hatch into this thing. It says its name is Kuduimon." Sayuka said as she pulled the timid digimon from behind her back.

The digimon was dark purple color with a white patch over it's eye. It had two mesmaring black eyes that matched it's dark tiny ears. The hands and feet of the digimon were colored white while the legs and arms retained their violet color. Hunaimon hopped on the table, took a look at the digimon, and started to chat with Kuduimon. Bosimon and Linejmon climbed atop and did the same.

"Look at them, Sakuya! They're talking to each other! Do think I should bring my Wiokumon out?" Yakuri suggested to her friend.

"Knock yourself out." responded Sayuka as turned her head to look back out a window.

"Wiokumon?" asked Henji.

"He's my digimon, silly! He's been inside my bag for a little while." said Sayuka as she pulled the digimon from her yellow backpack on the floor and set it on the counter

"Blah! That backpack smells! Hey Yakuri, have you ever thought of getting a new... Whoa! Where did these digimon come from?" Wiokumon said with a suprise. The digimon was completely covered in white skin except for the yellow fur that covered the outer part of it long arms and a strech of yellow fur covering it's back and tail. It's hind legs (smaller compared to it's arms) were branded with a layer of black skin, starting at the bottom of the leg and ending right above it's white feet. The green eyes of the digimon were the one of the only things standing out against it's white and yellow features. A small set of yellow wings were on the back of the digimon while a a small black-tip beak was present on it's face.

"Well anyway, didn't you say earlier you were waiting for Gennai to come back?" asked Henji.

"Whose Gennai? Is that another human here?" responded Yakuri as she tried to grab Sayuka's attention from the window.

"Wait a minute. You mean that mohawk guy's name isn't Gennai?" questioned Naoki.

"Actually he never told us his name. Guess It would be good to know right about now." said Sayuka without lifting her eyes off the window.

"Oh. Well how long have you been here? How long ago did this guy leave?" asked Podai.

" Uhh I really don't know," explained Yakuri as she got up from her spot at the table and started to pace, "We've been here for about a couple of hours. He didn't really say much but he did say he would be back, at least by now. He said he would meet us at the restaurant when he returns but so far, nothing."

"That guy got us a room at a inn across the street," Sayuka said as she turned her head to face the others and jumped down from the table, "It's kind of getting late. Our room has enough space fit all of us. We can come back in the morning and try waiting again." Sayuka finished as she walked towards the door.

"That sound like a great idea, Sayuka! You guys can come stay in our room! We have extra beds and everthing!" shouted Yakuri.

"Keep your voice down, Yakuri. People..I mean "Digimon" are sleeping. Are you three coming?" proposed Sayuka.

"Well, I know I'm tired! I could sure a nap right now! And I'm definitely not sleeping on the street!" said Henji as he walked over towards the door. Yakuri ran over and picked up Wiokumon and dumped it in her backpack. She then picked up Kuduimon and made her way to the exit. Podai and Naoki were still standing there, in the middle of the restaurant. They both looked at each other before coming to a final decision.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to spend the night in a room other than an alley..." said Podai unwilling.

"Yea and I sure we will all find answers to everything in the morning" said Naoki with more confidence.

"Great! Let's get going before the doors close. I would hate to get locked out!" said Yakuri as she left the restaurant.

"Wait a minute. We could get locked out? Why are in the world are we still stand here? Hurry before they lock the doors!" said Henji as he bolted out the restaurant.

"Yakuri, the hotel is 24 hours! Uh...this is going to be a long night" said Sayuka as she slowly walked out. The only two people present in the restaurant were Naoki and Podai. Podai turned around to notice Bosimon on the floor.

"Well, Henji managed to leave his digimon once again" Podai announced.

"Do you trust those girls?" asked Naoki, almost interrupting Podai's train of thought.

"Well, they seem nice enough. They are offering up their room for us to stay in. That's kind of nice considering they don't know us" explained Podai as he picked up Bosimon and Hunaimon.

"Yea? If you say so." answered Naoki. She then picked up her digimon and the two of them walked out of the sushi eatery.

"I'm sleeping with Henji!" Yakuri softly yelled on the second floor of the inn. The group were standing in a outer hallway that looked over the bottom floor. The space inside the hotel was limited to it's functions but the rooms are spacious. Along the wall ran brightly lit oil lamps and and old wood paneling. At the counter, a Mushroomon is filing paper and other supplies.

"That's cool with me. I think it will be lots of fun!" replied Henji.

"Yakuri you can't do that. He's a boy. You'll have to sleep in the girls' room with us." said Sayuka, with Naoki standing behind her.

"Uh...Fine! I'll sleep in the girls' room!" said Yakuri as she stomped down the hall and into the room with Sayuka and Naoki trailing behind her.

Henji and Podai walked back to their room and turned off the lights. Soon everyone was sleep in the hotel. But suddenly Podai woke up with a feeling like he had to go to the bathroom. He turned in the bed and looked over at Henji. The brown haired boy was sprawled across the covers with an arm and a leg, hanging over the side. Podai got up and rushed out the door of his room quickly but not loud enough to wake his sleeping roommate. He walked down the hall to the public washroom, which seem to have no one in it. He hurried inside and took a whiz. He washed his hands in the stone sink and opened the door. To his surprise, nobody had awoken to the sound of the toliet. he sat down on the floor in between the two rooms and took off the charm around his neck. It's gold lining shimmered in the light of the hallway. A piece of a siverish mini charm set with in the diamond shaped trinket. "_Grandma, why this?" _he asked himself as he twirled the object in his fingers. One of the doors behind Podai suddenly opened to reveal Naoki in a nightgown.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was still awake..." she said as she walked over and sat down next to him.

"It's okay. Where did you get that from?" asked Podai, pointing to her outfit.

"Oh, this was just around the room and I decided to put it on." replied Naoki.

"So stealing, are we?" Podai question playfully.

"No, Nothing like that. I found in an old chest in the room. Weird, huh? What's that?" Naoki asked after noticing Podai charm, "I don't remember seeing you with it earlier."

"I sort of had it under my shirt. It a gift given to me by my grandma. I haven't really told anyone this yet, but she died a month ago. My family was keeping at a nursing home because they thought she was becoming senile. I really didn't want to believe them. I visited my grandma almost everyday after school but my efforts didn't seem to work. She would just sit there, look out the window, and talk about the places she's been. I could sit on the floor and listen to her talk for hour about a place where creatures roamed wild and adventures wait around every corner. Of course, I knew it was fake but listening to her brought great joy in my life. Before she died, I visited her in the hospital one last time. She told me that even though no one would listen to her stories, that she grateful I took the time to humor an old lady. I insisted that I believed her, but she already knew I didn't. She was just glad that I sat down and listened to her. She gave me this charm and said it was from a place she's been to. She called it a "crest of vitality" or something like that. Two days later she died. I wear this charm around my neck to remember my grandma for she was." Podai explained as he clutched the charm in his hand.

"I'm sorry to hear about your grandma. Uh, did you ever find were she got it from?" asked Naoki with meek curiosity.

"Thanks but I really didn't look around. I think it's best. I dont want to stir up old memories. Sometimes they bring back pain." explained Podai as he tied the charm back around his neck, "While were on the subject of looking, did you find it?"

"No, unfortunately. I checked all around the room, but sign of it. I don't think they have a digicore." explained Naoki.

"So, what do think it means?" asked Podai.

"I really don't know. I don't think they're one of the bad guys, but I'm not sure they're one of us. All I see are two potential enemies from out of nowhere." replied Naoki.

"It seems to me they came here the same way we did. Yea, it's kind of weird meeting more and more humans in a place where there relatively are none and that their story is similar to ours, but so far, anything is possible." Podai said.

"Possibilty or not, I think we should keep an eye on them," suggested Naoki, "Agreed?"

"...Agreed. I'm sure anything else we need to know about them we can find out in the morning. Then maybe we can clear up things with Gennai." Podai said.

"I think we have a couple of things we need to clear up with him. Well, anyway, we should get some sleep. I think Henji and his new friend are going to drive me crazy. So it would be best for the both of us to get some rest." said Naoki as she helped Podai off the floor.

"Yeah, sleep does sound good right now. Goodnight." said Podai as he walked away.

"Yea. Goodnight." replied Naoki as she opened the door to her room

The two walked back to their own rooms. Inside the girls' room, Naoki came in and closed the door. She then hopped into bed and fell asleep. Sayuka sat up in bed and stared at Naoki until she was certain she was asleep. She then reached under her pillow and pulled out a unilluninated digicore. She grasped it powerfully in her hand. The dim light within the digicore brighten quickly and lit the whole room. She slowly loosen her grip and light from slowly returned back to normal. Sayuka slid her digicore back under her pillow and fell asleep. Behind the door, stood a shadowy figure. The figure floated through the wall and down the stairs. It then proceeded to fade through the front door of the inn. It carried on, floating around, until it reached the woods. There it stopped and kneeled down in front a large tree. Another shadowy figure, slightly bigger, with glowing neon blue eyes ran down the tree and flipped off before reaching the ground. The figure landed in front of the other figure on one knee and asked for him to rise.

"Do you have any news, Phantomon?" asked figure with the glowing eyes.

"Yes, Master. The new chosen are staying at a inn in the town. Right now they all asleep." replied Phantomon.

"Wonderful. Keep a good eye on these children. They **smell** like trouble." said the shadowy figure as it retreated once again into the trees.

"Yes, master." said the Phantomon as it floated into the forest then disappeared.

The shadowy figure swung itself on to a tree branch where it proceeded to peer through the leaves and watch as a small peak of sun rose near the village.

"Soon my time will come. But for right know I will wait. For now I will wait until they become stronger. Then I will kill them one by one." implied the dark figure.


End file.
